Torn
by Katy-Tomlinson
Summary: Katy and Megan love One Direction. But they had an advantage over other fans: they knew Liam. When 2 worlds collide, it will bring romance, drama and maybe a bit of heartbreak.
1. The Details

Katy's POV-

Me and my best friend Megan loved One Direction. We had an advantage over other fans though, we knew Liam 3. We had known him since we were kids; he went to our school and we were all best friends. We hadn't seen him for years though.

Recently, Megan received a text from him:

_Hey Meg and Katy (if she is there), it's me, Liam! Me and the boys wanted to know that as you are my best friends, if you wanted to come and meet them soon, we are coming back to London tomorrow so I will text you the deets. Text me back. Miss you – Liam x_

We immediately texted him back:

_Hey Liam, yes Katy is here too. We would love to. It would be our dreams come true. Just text_ _the deets and we will come meet you. We both miss you too. - Meg and Katy x_

We got one back within minutes:

_Great, meet us at the Marriott hotel in Westminster, room 326 at 3pm. Dress pretty (that won't take much ;) – Liam (and the boys ;) xxxxx_

_Aww, that's so cute, Liam (and the boys). We will defiantly be there. – Meg and Katy x_

_See you tomorrow BFFL's – Liam x (and the boys) xxxx_

"OMG, Megan, we are actually meeting ONE DIRECTION! This is a dream come true!"

"I know, this is amaZAYN, I feel fabiLOUIS, this is phenomeNIALL, I feel brilLIAM, and this is extradordiHARRY."

"You pulled that off well."

"I know right"

We started giggling and ran downstairs to tell our parents.

"Mum, you know Liam, we used to be best friends at school, and he is in One Direction...?"

"Oh, right, yes I remember, he is cute, isn't he?"

"Well, we got a text from him today, asking us if we wanted to go and meet him and the boys tomorrow at 3pm at the Marriott in London. Are we allowed?"

"Well, I'll think about it. I'll let you know by this evening. Alright, girls?"

"Thanks mum!"


	2. The Decision

"Girls, can you come down here please?"

"Right, Meg and Katy, me and your mum have been discussing about you both going to meet One Direction. We have decided you can go, as long as we can be there to supervise. It will nice for us (and you of course) to catch up with Liam and we can also meet the boys. What are their names again? Larry, Lewis, Kyle?"

"Thanks Mum! Their names are Harry, Louis, Niall, and Zayn and of course you know Liam!" I said.

"Well, you can go shopping tomorrow morning so you can get some nice dresses to wear when you meet them. You've got to make a good impression, right? Also, Katy can stay the night so you can go to the shops as early as possible" said Mum.

"Mum, you are the best, we love you both!" said Megan.

We run upstairs to Megan's bedroom.

"Tomorrow is going to be the best day EVER! We haven't seen Liam in AGES and we get to meet the boys!" said Katy.

"I am SO looking forward to it, especially meeting Louis." said Megan.

Before long, we both fell asleep.


	3. Clothes Shopping

Megan's POV

*The next day*

My mum comes in.

"Wake up girls, it's time for you to go shopping."

"Yay!"

We all barrel into the car, as What Makes You Beautiful comes on. We all sing really loudly with the windows down, the wind flowing through our hair.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make up, to cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough._

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you._

_Baby ,you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But you when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh, oh,_

_You don't know you are beautiful,_

_Oh, oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful._

We arrived at the shopping centre, starting at New Look. In New Look, we found the cutest dresses ever. One was a floral mini dress, with black high heels, and diamond earrings. The other was a knee-length pink dress with black tights and pink high heels. I chose the pink and Megan chose the floral. We were really pleased.


	4. The Meet

*The Next Day*

"Girls, wake up, its 9! You're seeing the boys in an hour."

"Oh, yeah, thanks mum." Megan said.

"Right, what shall we wear today? Casual, non-casual?" I said.

"I choose casual. We'll probably only going to be hanging out with them."

"Ok. I've got my jeans and that top with the bow, you remember?"

"Oh, yeah, the one you wore to my party that time?"

"Yeah, that one!"

We started making our way towards the Marriott. It was 9:55.

We rushed up the stairs and landed just in front of the door as the clock stuck 10.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Hey, pretty ladies!" It was Harry.

"Hey, Harry, don't flirt with Megan, she has a boyfwiend!" said Zayn.

"Aww, yeah, I forgot about that, well, how can I to be honest, Louis hasn't stopped talking about you since you left." said Harry.

"Aww, that's cute, Lou-Bear!" said Megan.

"Right come in, come in!"

Niall POV

I walked up to Katy. Her curly hair flowing through the wind which was coming through the window.

"Katy, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure, one sec" I gestured to Megan!

Louis POV

"Aww, MeggyBoo, Niall is going to ask Katy out!"

"OMG, Is he? That will be her dreams come true!"

Niall POV

I took her into the corridor!

"Katy, ever since I met you, it was love at first sight. From yesterday, I just wanted to be with you. Will... will..."

"Will what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"OMG, yes, of course I will, Niall!"

I picked her up and spun her round.

"Well, we better go and break the news!"

"We shall"

I took her hand and we ran into the living room where the rest of the gang were.

"We have an announcement like Louis' and Megan's!"

"Niall, did it work?" said Louis.

"Yes!" I whispered back!

"Gang, this means that Katy and Niall are now a couple!"

"Well done, guys."  
"Congratulations"

We all decided to have a movie day in. Luckily, neither Katy nor Megan's mums were there. So Harry slammed in Paranormal Activity. I was fine with it but Katy was pissing herself with fear. (Well, not literally, I hope)

Luckily, I was protecting her, snuggling her head on my chest and Louis was protecting Megan by having his arm around her, their heads connected! It was great!

Niall POV

"Katy, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Right, as you are now my girlfriend, I was wondering if you wanted me to take you out tomorrow, sorta like our first date."

"Oh my god! That will be amazing! Of course! What time?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek!

"I'll pick you up at 6pm. Dress gorgeous! Also, I got you this!" It was a necklace saying: "You will stay in my heart forever" in a love heart. "I'll put it on you"

He turned me round and put it on me. He whispered, "It's true"

"I know it is, Nialler!"

"Nialler?"

"That's my nickname for you"

"What shall I call you?"

"I know, what about Kat!"

"Yeah, Kat and Nialler!"

"I gotta go now! Bye, Nialler!"

"Bye, Kat!"

Tomorrow I am taking Katy out on our first date. I am really looking forward to it. You will soon see, my friends, what it will be!

Katy POV

Niall is taking me for our first date tomorrow! He is picking me up from our hotel at 6pm. I am so excited. I love Niall so much!

"Megan, can I talk to you for sec?" I said.

"Yeah, sure, bye Lou-Bear"

"What do you want?" she said!

"Niall asked me out on a date, he is picking me up tomorrow at 6pm. My mum can't know about this, ok?"

"Fine...!"

We went back to find the boys.

"Hey, Niall!" I said

"Hey, Katy!"

"Are you asleep?"

"I am just about to, why?"

"Because, me and Megan are leaving now!"

He quickly jumped up.

"Well, then, come over here!" He said, leading me onto the balcony.

"I am going to miss you!" He got my phone out of my hand!

"Text me when you miss me"

"That will be always then!"

"Aww, come here, Katy!" He pulled me in for a hug!

"Katy, we have gotta go now!"

"Just coming!" I gave Niall a quick peck on the cheek and ran off.

"See you tomorrow, Niall"

"Bye, boys, and Lou-Bear, of course!"

"Bye"

Megan POV

"I can't believe you have a date with Niall."

"I know right, but my mum can't know, ok?"

Katy POV

I need to text Niall.

_Niall, I'm missing you already! – Katy x_

_Hey! I'm missing you too, I need to know something? – Niall x_

_What's that, then? – Katy x_

_Is Katy short for Katrina? – Niall x_

_Yes, normally but not in my case. I hate the name Katrina! It doesn't suit me! – Katy x_

_Any name would suit you, my love! – Niall x_

_Aww, you are so sweet! See you tomorrow, baby! – Katy x_

_Goodnight, my sweet! – Niall x_

Chapter 6 – The Date

Our date came and I was looking forward to it more than ever. I quickly got changed and was ready by 5.

"Megan, I'm ready, how do I look?"

"Wow, Niall won't know what's hit him."

"It's Nialler!"

"Fine then, Nialler!"

For the date I wore a white, strapless dress, knee-length, flowered pattern, with a little black cardigan and a pair of white high heels. For accessories, I wore the necklace Nialler gave me and a charm bracelet from my parents.

I heard a knock at the door. It was Niall.

"Hey, Kat! You look beautiful."

"Hey, Nialler, you look hot too!"

"Shall we go?"

"We shall!"

He took me into the limo where all the boys were sat. Megan got in and sat with Louis and me and Niall got in and sat in the corner! Harry and Zayn wolf-whistled at us all and we smiled back!

It was a 20 minute journey until me and Nialler got chucked out at Nando's (obviously). It was beautiful. There was a candle lit table set up. We were the only one's there!

"Oh, Nialler, you really do know how to make a first date romantic"

"It's not over yet! Let's eat!"

"Nialler, you and your food!"

*2 Hours Later*

We were giggling, holding hands, just us. It was a great first date. Nialler texted Harry to meet us 5 minutes from Nando's. Until he came and picked us up and took us back to our hotel, me and Niall were chatting about life.

"So, Kat, when did you meet Liam?"

"We were best friends when we were kids. We met because Megan was being bullied by this little boy and Liam came over and told him to back off! It was so cute. From then on, Megan didn't have any trouble!"

"Aww, Liam is so cute!"

We then arrived at the limo's door and Harry swung it open, hitting me in the face, knocking me to the floor.

"Kat, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm f- Oh, Harry, you made me bleed!" I wipe my nose.

"Harry, you idiotic weirdo man child" he said.

Niall wiped my nose and helped me get up.

"Are you ok now?" said Niall, a sad expression on his face to me and an angry one to Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, no thanks to Harry!" I gave him evils.

"I'm so sorry, Katy, I didn't realise you would get hurt." Cried Harry.

"It's fine! I forgive you, curly!"

He ran up to me and gave me a massive hug.

"Alright, curly, I don't want to be dead as well as injured."

We finally got into the limo, making sure Harry didn't cause any more injuries, to us or other road users. When we finally got to the hotel, Harry dropped us off and he went to park the limo. Me and Niall stood in the lift with me, holding my waist. I was holding his too. We got to the door and we heard running and a massive crash of people jumping back on seats.

Niall POV

I took her to my hotel room door!

"Did you have fun tonight, Katy?"

"Of course I did, Nialler! This was the best first date EVER!"

"Yay!"

We went in and everyone looked weird.

"Why so suspicious?" I said.

"No reason." Louis spitted out some gum in the bin.

"Umm... we were just eating... no playing on the... balcony." Liam said.

"We don't believe you." I said.

"Oh well, believe what you want!" Zayn shouted.

*Later*

"Megan, why did we hear everyone scrambling back to their seats when we were ready to come in?" I asked.

"Oh, that's because all the boys had their ears pressed up against the doors listening to your conversation with Niall and then we heard you were coming in and they all ran back to the sofa. They didn't want you to get annoyed" She explained.

"Oh, well, you can now tell them that I am not annoyed, it's quite funny actually. Niall wouldn't find it funny though so don't tell him." I said.

"I won't."

"Pinkie swear?" I put my little finger to her.

"Pinkie swear." She connected her little finger to mine.


	5. The Date

*The Next Day*

"Girls, wake up, its 9! You're seeing the boys in an hour."

"Oh, yeah, thanks mum." Megan said.

"Right, what shall we wear today? Casual, non-casual?" I said.

"I choose casual. We'll probably only going to be hanging out with them."

"Ok. I've got my jeans and that top with the bow, you remember?"

"Oh, yeah, the one you wore to my party that time?"

"Yeah, that one!"

We started making our way towards the Marriott. It was 9:55.

We rushed up the stairs and landed just in front of the door as the clock stuck 10.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Hey, pretty ladies!" It was Harry.

"Hey, Harry, don't flirt with Megan, she has a boyfwiend!" said Zayn.

"Aww, yeah, I forgot about that, well, how can I to be honest, Louis hasn't stopped talking about you since you left." said Harry.

"Aww, that's cute, Lou-Bear!" said Megan.

"Right come in, come in!"

Niall POV

I walked up to Katy. Her curly hair flowing through the wind which was coming through the window.

"Katy, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure, one sec" I gestured to Megan!

Louis POV

"Aww, MeggyBoo, Niall is going to ask Katy out!"

"OMG, Is he? That will be her dreams come true!"

Niall POV

I took her into the corridor!

"Katy, ever since I met you, it was love at first sight. From yesterday, I just wanted to be with you. Will... will..."

"Will what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"OMG, yes, of course I will, Niall!"

I picked her up and spun her round.

"Well, we better go and break the news!"

"We shall"

I took her hand and we ran into the living room where the rest of the gang were.

"We have an announcement like Louis' and Megan's!"

"Niall, did it work?" said Louis.

"Yes!" I whispered back!

"Gang, this means that Katy and Niall are now a couple!"

"Well done, guys."  
"Congratulations"

We all decided to have a movie day in. Luckily, neither Katy nor Megan's mums were there. So Harry slammed in Paranormal Activity. I was fine with it but Katy was pissing herself with fear. (Well, not literally, I hope)

Luckily, I was protecting her, snuggling her head on my chest and Louis was protecting Megan by having his arm around her, their heads connected! It was great!

Niall POV

"Katy, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Right, as you are now my girlfriend, I was wondering if you wanted me to take you out tomorrow, sorta like our first date."

"Oh my god! That will be amazing! Of course! What time?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek!

"I'll pick you up at 6pm. Dress gorgeous! Also, I got you this!" It was a necklace saying: "You will stay in my heart forever" in a love heart. "I'll put it on you"

He turned me round and put it on me. He whispered, "It's true"

"I know it is, Nialler!"

"Nialler?"

"That's my nickname for you"

"What shall I call you?"

"I know, what about Kat!"

"Yeah, Kat and Nialler!"

"I gotta go now! Bye, Nialler!"

"Bye, Kat!"

Tomorrow I am taking Katy out on our first date. I am really looking forward to it. You will soon see, my friends, what it will be!

Katy POV

Niall is taking me for our first date tomorrow! He is picking me up from our hotel at 6pm. I am so excited. I love Niall so much!

"Megan, can I talk to you for sec?" I said.

"Yeah, sure, bye Lou-Bear"

"What do you want?" she said!

"Niall asked me out on a date, he is picking me up tomorrow at 6pm. My mum can't know about this, ok?"

"Fine...!"

We went back to find the boys.

"Hey, Niall!" I said

"Hey, Katy!"

"Are you asleep?"

"I am just about to, why?"

"Because, me and Megan are leaving now!"

He quickly jumped up.

"Well, then, come over here!" He said, leading me onto the balcony.

"I am going to miss you!" He got my phone out of my hand!

"Text me when you miss me"

"That will be always then!"

"Aww, come here, Katy!" He pulled me in for a hug!

"Katy, we have gotta go now!"

"Just coming!" I gave Niall a quick peck on the cheek and ran off.

"See you tomorrow, Niall"

"Bye, boys, and Lou-Bear, of course!"

"Bye"

Megan POV

"I can't believe you have a date with Niall."

"I know right, but my mum can't know, ok?"

Katy POV

I need to text Niall.

_Niall, I'm missing you already! – Katy x_

_Hey! I'm missing you too, I need to know something? – Niall x_

_What's that, then? – Katy x_

_Is Katy short for Katrina? – Niall x_

_Yes, normally but not in my case. I hate the name Katrina! It doesn't suit me! – Katy x_

_Any name would suit you, my love! – Niall x_

_Aww, you are so sweet! See you tomorrow, baby! – Katy x_

_Goodnight, my sweet! – Niall x_

Chapter 6 – The Date

Our date came and I was looking forward to it more than ever. I quickly got changed and was ready by 5.

"Megan, I'm ready, how do I look?"

"Wow, Niall won't know what's hit him."

"It's Nialler!"

"Fine then, Nialler!"

For the date I wore a white, strapless dress, knee-length, flowered pattern, with a little black cardigan and a pair of white high heels. For accessories, I wore the necklace Nialler gave me and a charm bracelet from my parents.

I heard a knock at the door. It was Niall.

"Hey, Kat! You look beautiful."

"Hey, Nialler, you look hot too!"

"Shall we go?"

"We shall!"

He took me into the limo where all the boys were sat. Megan got in and sat with Louis and me and Niall got in and sat in the corner! Harry and Zayn wolf-whistled at us all and we smiled back!

It was a 20 minute journey until me and Nialler got chucked out at Nando's (obviously). It was beautiful. There was a candle lit table set up. We were the only one's there!

"Oh, Nialler, you really do know how to make a first date romantic"

"It's not over yet! Let's eat!"

"Nialler, you and your food!"

*2 Hours Later*

We were giggling, holding hands, just us. It was a great first date. Nialler texted Harry to meet us 5 minutes from Nando's. Until he came and picked us up and took us back to our hotel, me and Niall were chatting about life.

"So, Kat, when did you meet Liam?"

"We were best friends when we were kids. We met because Megan was being bullied by this little boy and Liam came over and told him to back off! It was so cute. From then on, Megan didn't have any trouble!"

"Aww, Liam is so cute!"

We then arrived at the limo's door and Harry swung it open, hitting me in the face, knocking me to the floor.

"Kat, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm f- Oh, Harry, you made me bleed!" I wipe my nose.

"Harry, you idiotic weirdo man child" he said.

Niall wiped my nose and helped me get up.

"Are you ok now?" said Niall, a sad expression on his face to me and an angry one to Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, no thanks to Harry!" I gave him evils.

"I'm so sorry, Katy, I didn't realise you would get hurt." Cried Harry.

"It's fine! I forgive you, curly!"

He ran up to me and gave me a massive hug.

"Alright, curly, I don't want to be dead as well as injured."

We finally got into the limo, making sure Harry didn't cause any more injuries, to us or other road users. When we finally got to the hotel, Harry dropped us off and he went to park the limo. Me and Niall stood in the lift with me, holding my waist. I was holding his too. We got to the door and we heard running and a massive crash of people jumping back on seats.

Niall POV

I took her to my hotel room door!

"Did you have fun tonight, Katy?"

"Of course I did, Nialler! This was the best first date EVER!"

"Yay!"

We went in and everyone looked weird.

"Why so suspicious?" I said.

"No reason." Louis spitted out some gum in the bin.

"Umm... we were just eating... no playing on the... balcony." Liam said.

"We don't believe you." I said.

"Oh well, believe what you want!" Zayn shouted.

*Later*

"Megan, why did we hear everyone scrambling back to their seats when we were ready to come in?" I asked.

"Oh, that's because all the boys had their ears pressed up against the doors listening to your conversation with Niall and then we heard you were coming in and they all ran back to the sofa. They didn't want you to get annoyed" She explained.

"Oh, well, you can now tell them that I am not annoyed, it's quite funny actually. Niall wouldn't find it funny though so don't tell him." I said.

"I won't."

"Pinkie swear?" I put my little finger to her.

"Pinkie swear." She connected her little finger to mine.


	6. The Fight

Megan POV

We went to the boys' house at 10 the next day and Katy was all snugly with Niall and I was all snugly with Louis. When it came to lunch time, Niall insisted we go to Nando's. Everyone agreed, much to Louis annoyance, for some reason.

When we got to Nando's, Louis was acting really weird.

"Louis, what's wrong?" I suspiciously asked.

"Nothing, my love, carry on, I'll be back in a minute."

He went outside and got his phone out and was on it for about 5 minutes. Louis came back in and winked at Niall.

"All done, mate."

"Oh, right... tell me everything when we get back."

"Will do."

"Lou-bear, why are you acting so weird tonight?"

"No reason, Meggyboo."

"Well, there must be. If you won't tell me..."

I got up and walked to the hotel. I got to my room, slammed the door and locked it, just in case Louis came back.

"Meg, open up."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I'm not leaving until you open up."

"You'll be waiting a long time then!"

After a while, I heard him walk back to his room so I unlocked the door.

"Meg, can I come in?" It was Niall.

"Yeah, sure, it's open."

"Meg, what's wrong?"

"Well, Louis is acting really weird today and I don't know why. He just keeps ignoring me. I feel like he is with another woman or something"

"I promise you he is not with another woman. You will probably find out soon enough."

"Tell me!"

"I promised I wouldn't, but I will mention it to him to ask you soon, ok?"

"Fine, I love you Niall, not like that, just as a friend!"

"Love you too, Meg, not like that, just as a friend!"

Niall POV

When I got back to our room, Louis was curled up on the sofa crying.

I went over and hugged him.

"Aww, Louis, why are you crying?"

"Well, Megan has never acted like that before."

"Can you just ask her already, she thinks you are acting weird because you are cheating on her?"

"I would never cheat on her; she is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"When then, tell her that. Go over and speak to her!"

Louis POV

I go to her room and open the door, she is curled up on the bed with loads of wet tissues and a tear stained face.

"Baby, I am so sorry for making you think I was cheating on you. I promise you, I am not."

"Well, what are you doing then? You are acting really weirdly and I really don't know what you are doing anymore, Louis."

"The reason I have been acting weirdly is because, I have been sorting out our first date. I wanted it to be special so I have been organizing it with the boys. They have been helping me."

"Aww, that's so cute. I forgive you Lou-Bear. So when is this first date you are taking me on then?"

"Well, that's a surprise. I will take you there tomorrow."

"Evening!"

"Well, I will just have to see what that is then, won't I?!"

"Yes, yes you will!"

I took her hand and led her into the boys' room.

"Aww, you made up?!" said an annoying Harry.

"Yes, we did, with no help from you, curly!" Megan blurted out.

"Nice comeback, MeggyBoo!" Liam shouted.

"I know right!" I said.


	7. The Other Date

Louis POV

When it came to mine and Megan's date, I told her to dress pretty (Not that it would take much). She came into the hotel room wearing a thin-strapped dress from Jack Wills with black tights and high heels. She looked beautiful.

I took her to the limo and told the driver (who was Harry in disguise) to take us to the surprise place. After about 30 minutes, Harry arrived at the mini golf course. Something Megan really wanted to do. She told me when we first met.

"Why are we at the min- OMG, Louis, you remembered!?"

"How could I forget!? You yelled it in my ear when we first met!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot! I can't believe we are here!"

"Well, have a good time; I'll pick you up when you're done! Just text when you are!"

"Don't worry, Harry, we will!" I shouted at him.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I can see your curls!"

"Oh right, sorry, Louis, you can't hide the curls!

"Oh, man, you should've tried harder, Harry! Oh, well, we'll see you later!"

"Bye...!"

We got out the limo and ran into the mini golf green. I booked it so we were alone!

"Louis, this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me

"Well, you deserve the best, my love!"

"Aww, that's so cute, Lou-Bear! Can you teach me how to play?"

"Course, right, you get your club and put your hands like this!"

I stand behind her and mimic with my arms around her what to do!

"Then when you want to attempt to get the ball in the hole, you swing and hit the ball!"

I show her what to do with her hands and she gets a hole in one.

"Just then, when you said attempt, did you mean that I wouldn't get it in!" I sarcastically chuckled.

"Well... I... wasn't"

"Don't worry; I know it is my first time!"

*2 hours later*

We are sitting on the green, out hands interlocked, looking up at the stars.

"That shooting start there is MeggyBoo!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I named it after you!"

I pulled from behind my back, a certificate of the shooting stars name: MeggyBoo!

"OMG, you named a star after me!"

"Well, you are a star to me!"

I leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"We'd better get back, Harry will be waiting! We will continue this later!" I whispered.

"Fine...!" An annoyed Megan whispered.

We got in the limo where Harry was asleep! He was still asleep even though we slammed the door. So I got out and opened the passenger door and pressed the horn really loud!

"Wh-th-BURGLAR-Hel- Louis?!"

"DRIVE US BACK!" I screamed in his ear.

"OK, don't get your boxers in a twist! We'll have a slow drive back. So, how did the love birds enjoy their date?"

"It was fabiLOUIS!" screamed Megan.

"Aww, how sweet... NOT!" shouted Harry. "It would have been better if it was extraordinHARRY!"

"Well, yeah, it was that too!" she added.

"YAY!" Harry screamed.

"Just drive us home please, Harry!" shouted Louis.

"I am just putting my foot on the accelerator and we are... OFF!" he whispers.


	8. The Beach

Megan POV

I woke up in bed, and saw a note on the bedside table.

_I hope you slept well. I carried you to bed last night. Meet me and the boys at the beach, wear your bikini. – Lou-Bear x _

I smiled at the note and started to put my bikini on. Over the top, I put on a tank top and shorts. I slipped on my flip-flops and made my way towards the beach.

I saw Louis sitting on floor with all the boys and Katy were standing around him. They all saw me but Louis so I put my finger to my lips so that I can scare him.

I snuck up on him and got ready to surprise him.

"Surprise!" I shouted in his ear.

He stood up quickly and put his arms around my waist. Everyone burst out laughing because he didn't have the slightest clue that I was there. It was so funny!

Louis picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I was whacking him on the back to put me down but he wouldn't listen.

"Louis, PUT ME DOWN!"

"You just called me Louis!"

"Yeah, so!"

"What about Lou-Bear?!"

"I call you Louis when I am annoyed. Which I am right now!"

"Fine, I will put you down, only if you promise me to never call me Louis again!"

"I promise, Louis"

"OI!"

"Starting now!"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Lou-Bear!"

"I love you, Megan Baker!"

"I love you too, Louis Tomlinson!"

He puts me down, his arm slots around my waist like a jigsaw piece and we walk towards the gang who were playing Truth or Dare.

"Do you want to play, Megan and Louis?!" shouted Curly.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"MeggyBoo, you might regret it!"

"Well, we will soon see, won't we?!"

"Yeah, we will!"


	9. Truth or Dare

Megan POV

Harry started and spun the bottle, it landed on Louis.

"Right, truth or dare?

"Dare!"

"Right, Louis, I dare you to run into the sea stark naked. So skinny dip!"

"Easy peasy, lemon squeezy! Megan, Katy, please look away!"

"Ok...!"

Me and Katy stood by the trees and looked away.

Louis ran into the sea and took off his clothes then ran back out and put them back on again.

"Can we look now?"

"Yes...!"

Louis spun the bottle and it landed on Zayn.

"Zayn, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Have you ever kissed a boy of the same gender?!"

"Yes... it was Harry" he whispered.

"What did you say?!" Louis asked.

"IT WAS HARRY!" Zayn shouted.

Everyone burst into laughter. It was so funny. Zayn and Harry were blushing the whole time.

Zayn spun the bottle and it landed on Katy.

"Right, Katy, truth or dare?"

"Mmm... dare!"

"Um... do 5 push ups!"

"Fine... I'll try."

Katy got onto my arms and attempted to do a push up but couldn't do it so Niall pulled her up and down to do it for her.

"Thank you, Nialler!"

"You're welcome, Kat!"

Katy POV

"Nialler, can you come over here please? Just us 2. I want to talk to you?!"

"Sure, guys, we are going over here to talk, we will be back later!"

"Ok, have fun!" screamed Harry.

"We will!" I called to him.

Niall POV

We sat by some trees and I pulled her into my arms.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Wait here?"

"OK."

I ran up to the boys, told them the plan and went back to Katy.

"This is why I love you..."

The boys ran over and started to sing Everything About You.

_You know I've always got your back, girl._

_So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r- r-running._

_I see it's a matter of fact, girl_

_You just call my name,_

_I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming._

_On the other side of the world, it don't matter,_

_I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two,_

_I still feel it every time,_

_It's just something that you do._

_Now ask me why I want you,_

_It's everything about you, you, you,_

_Everything that you do, do, do_

_From the way that we touch, baby,_

_To the way that you kiss on me,_

_Its everything about you, you, you(everything about you)_

_The way you make it feel new, new, new,_

_Like every party is just us two,_

_And there's nothing I could point to._

_Its everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_

_Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_

_It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)_

_It's everything about you._

_Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes,_

_Other guys see it but realize that its m-my loving,_

_There's something about your laugh that makes me wanna have to _

_There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing._

_Every minute's like the last so let's just take it real slow_

_Forget about the clock that's t-t-ticking._

_I still feel it every time_

_It's just something that you do_

_Now ask me why I want you,_

_It's everything about you, you, you_

_Everything that you do, do, do_

_From the way that we touch, baby,_

_To the way that you kiss on me,_

_Its everything about you, you, you(everything about you)_

_The way you make it feel new, new, new._

_Like every party is just us two,_

_And there's nothing I could point to._

_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_

_Everything about you, you, you(everything about you)_

_Its everything that you do, do, do(everything about you)_

_Its everything about you._

_And you've always been the only one that I wanted,_

_And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it._

_All we wanna have is fun _

_But they say that we're too young_

_Let them say what they want._

_It's everything about you, you, you_

_Everything that you do, do, do_

_From the way that we touch, baby,_

_To the way that you kiss on me,_

_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_

_Its everything that you do, do, do_

_Like every party is just us two._

_And there's nothing I could point to._

_It's everything about you, you, you(everything about you)_

_Everything about you, you, you(everything about you)_

_Its everything that you do, do, do(everything about you)_

_Its everything about you_


End file.
